DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): This application requests support to establish an NRSA Institutional Research Service Award postdoctoral training program in HIV prevention studies at the Center for AIDS Intervention Research (CAIR) at the Medical College of Wisconsin. The program will offer a 2-year period of training to four postdoctoral research fellows. CAIR's fellowship training program will especially seek to increase the number of women and minority scientists in the field, and to enroll postdoctoral fellows in a range of behavioral, social, and medical science disciplines. The objective of the planned program is to attract to the field and train postdoctoral fellows in key areas the investigators believe will be critical for advancing the science of HIV prevention. These areas include: (1) prevention studies with disenfranchised populations who are increasingly vulnerable to HIV/AIDS; (2) research to expand the repertoire of conceptual models to guide HIV prevention interventions and to expand the range in levels of prevention intervention; (3) methodological research undertaken to better assess the impact of HIV prevention intervention; (4) research to improve the transfer of HIV prevention technology and communication between HIV prevention researchers and community and public health entities concerned about AIDS; and (5) research evaluating cost- effectiveness and policy implication of HIV behavioral research, ethics, and HIV foundation area seminars; and training conferences. The program will especially emphasize ongoing research preceptorships and mentorship with experienced investigators in their multidisciplinary research center. This will be accomplished by initially involving fellows in major areas of research presently being conducted at CAIR including both individual and community-level HIV prevention trials with women, gay men, the at-risk homeless and severely mentally ill, adolescents, and other populations, as well as both qualitative and quantitative policy and methodology studies. The program will then structure experiences in which fellows initiate independent research projects, drawing upon CAIR's scientific and core resources for support.